1. Technical Field
The present principles relate to woman's accessories. More particularly, it relates a smartphone charging system integrated into a woman's compact mirror, wallet or pocketbook organizer.
2. Related Art
The use of compact mirrors is very common, and most women will carry one when they go out for the night. It doesn't matter what the occasion, women will carry a compact mirror to provide them with the ability to check and/or fix their makeup. Most women also now carry a smartphone of some kind when they are out and about.
It is very common to find oneself out and about only to find that the battery on their smartphone device has become depleted to the point where the same is no longer usable. More often than not, the smartphone user does not carry the charger for the same with them, and as such, they are now left with a non-functioning smartphone. Sometimes this can happen late at night when the user needs to make a call to get a ride or let someone know where they are. As such, there is always a need for the smartphone user to have the ability to charge their phone at least enough to use the same.